


A Quiet Moment

by ReplicantDeviancy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hannor, M/M, Soft Boys, android/human relationships, hankcon - Freeform, just something silly, posted from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReplicantDeviancy/pseuds/ReplicantDeviancy
Summary: Hank and Connor share a peaceful moment together at Riverside Park at that familiar spot overlooking the Ambassador Bridge.





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble written for a friend, I brought this over from my tumblr @replicantdeviancy. Please enjoy and leave a review if you liked this silly bit of soft hannor.

It had been a long day. That was always the excuse Hank came up with when venturing out of town to that little park by the bridge that had come to be ‘their spot’, one which offered a view of the entire city’s skyline. Dusk had begun to fall over Detroit and a chill settled in. The two had draw closer without realizing it as they stood side by side at the rail overlooking the river, as if by instinct. The subconscious desire for warmth, even though only one of them had any real need of it. They had stood in silence, simply enjoying the company and the approaching night and all the brilliant colors which painted the sky as the sun slowly fell beyond the horizon.

Hank was nursing a beer, making idle conversation, to which Connor engaged him in intervals. Useless things, mere pleasantries. They were unnecessary. The two of them needed no words to communicate. It was just as well, for neither were particularly well versed in the matter of self-expression. Emotions were complicated and words only proved inconsequential and uninspired. They two were not easily moved by words, but rather the subtle things; soft touches, the brush of elbows, placid glances. It was here they complimented one another.

Thus it was when Hank drew close that the android responded in kind and he too drew nearer to the human as a thick, strong arm wrapped itself around his shoulders. His gaze shifted to the side, head turning so that expectant doe eyes could meet a needy cerulean stare. It was a look he recognized well, one which caused his Thirium pump to quicken and a smile played upon his lips. When Hank’s own lips descended upon his waiting mouth the android relinquished himself completely.

Connor still had trouble pinpointing the exact moment when their relationship had changed, though he could recall instances which lead to this. Many long days such as this one, moments both bittersweet and tender in their own right. The Lieutenant was a broken man who seemed to wallow in his own self-pity as though it were his only security in a damaged world. And then there was Connor, the one constancy in his life, a pillar of relentless stability. The man tested him endlessly, yet the android never once faltered. Stubborn and tenacious, Connor refused to leave him. Connor wanted to be close to the person who had given him reason beyond his programmed purpose.

He wanted Hank. Hank hadn’t been wanted in a long time. But it was more than that; he was needed, and he needed in return. When it happened was irrelevant. There had been a change, and they were better for it.

The cool breeze of night swept over the riverbank, rustling the leaves upon the ground and causing the android a reflexive shiver. Aesthetic in nature only, yet the action alone seemed enough for the Lieutenant to respond. Conner was coaxed just a little closer, enough to feel the heat trapped beneath the confines of Hank’s thick jacket. Wetness probed at his lips and without hesitation he parted them, and as Hank deepened their mutual touch Connor’s eyes slipped shut and he allowed himself to simply feel.

He could detect the chemicals lingering on the man’s tongue, the cheap beer on his breath. Blood-alcohol level at 0.076%, the drink consisted of water, malted barley, hops, yeast and trace elements of spice. Lingering hints of stale doughnut was detected, sugar and oil. Connor couldn’t help himself as he analyzed any small morsel of data he could collect, for he longed to gain as much insight into this man as possible. How he desperately wished he could taste him, but this was the best he could do. He took in all that was offered; the feeling of lips against his own, tongues dancing in a slow rhythm in perfect tandem. How Hank’s beard prickled and brushed against the soft expanse of synthetic skin, the scent of musk and sweat his hair gave off, how it, coupled with the mans warm scent, ghosted across his senses in a tantalizing perfume. All committed to memory, locked away tightly within himself so that he could look upon these instances with fondness.

When their kiss was broken Connor’s first instinct was to lean forward as Hank retreated, to continue. He instead nudged the man’s nose with the tip of his own, which gained him a bit of a chuckle. He smiled in turn, content for the time being with only this. There was time. Other moments to be enjoyed, limits to be explored. He shifted from his position leaning against the rail to instead lean against the larger form of the Lieutenant. He rest his head into the crook of Hank’s neck and their attentions returned to the sky.

It had been a long day, but little moments like this made the hard times worth it.


End file.
